24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 3: 2:00pm-3:00pm
Jack and Chase argue over Chase's relationship with Kim. Meanwhile, they learn of a lead to the possible whereabouts of the virus after raiding a crackhouse. Linda breaks up with Kyle after learning that he's planning a drug delivery. Wayne approaches David with information about his girlfriend, Anne, that could damage his chances for re-election, while a CTU employee isn't what he seems. Episode guide Previously on 24 * A dead body infected with the Cordilla Virus was dropped off at National Health Services. If the virus were to be released, over a million people in Los Angeles would be infected within a week. * An anonymous call was placed to CTU demanding the release of Ramon Salazar or they would release the Cordilla Virus in Los Angeles. * Jack Bauer had been undercover with the Salazars and suspected Ramon's brother Hector Salazar is responsible for the threat. * CTU agent Gael Ortega was working as a mole for Hector Salazar * A teenager named Kyle Singer was paid five thousand dollars to bring a bag of cocaine into the United States from Mexico. * Kim Bauer wanted to tell her father about her relationship with Chase Edmunds. * Jack Bauer is addicted to heroin as a result of his time undercover with the Salazars. The following takes place between 2:00pm and 3:00pm. 02:00:00 Jack Bauer sits in his office, on edge and in a sweat. He keeps looking over at the heroin-filled syringe that he had thrown to the floor earlier. He sits down on the floor and picks up the syringe. He smashes the needle into the side of a trashcan before throwing it away. He picks up a vial and shakes it. It isn't empty. He holds it for a moment, looking back and forth between it and the trashcan before deciding to hang onto it. Several people sit in a conference room at CTU watching Wayne Palmer on a large screen. Wayne tells them that President Palmer will not make any decisions until he knows what they are dealing with. He asks Tony to give him the parameters. Tony informs him that they are dealing with a terrorist demand. They suspect it is Ramon Salazar's brother Hector that they are dealing with. If they don't comply with Hector's demand for his brother's release from prison, Hector will release the Cordilla Virus in Los Angeles. Wayne questions whether or not they really have the virus in their possession. Tony tells him that they have Dr. Sunny Macer on the line. She tells Wayne of the dead body that was delivered to the NHS office. She also informs him that it is a fast-acting virus, killing with 24 hours of exposure, and there is no known antidote or vaccine. The virus has also been altered to act faster than normal. She emphasizes the immense danger of the virus if it were to be released by terrorists. Tony asks what the President is planning on doing, and Wayne talks about the United States' policy of not negotiating with terrorists. Wayne knows his brother well and knows that he will not release Ramon Salazar from prison. In response, Tony tells him that it is important that CTU have every possible resource needed to find the virus before their time is up. 02:05:02 Kim Bauer calls her father's office from her work station. She tells him that they have an address for David Goss, and she reminds him that she wants to talk to him about something personal. Jack tells her that it's not a good time, but when he has a moment, he'll come find her. Chase is in his office, and Jack tells him that they are close to finding Goss. As Jack is about to leave his office, Chase stops him and asks why he didn't shoot up and why he is trying to hide it. Jack says that he is not trying to hide anything, he is merely trying to quit. Chase tells him that it is not a good day for Jack to be needing a fix. He suggests a program for Jack, but Jack refuses to go on record with his addiction and tells Chase not to tell anyone about the addiction. Chase says that it is not something to be ashamed of since it was in the line of duty. They leave Jack's office and Chase stops to talk to Chloe O'Brian. 02:07:28 Kim hands Goss's files to Chase. He asks her why she is insistent on telling her father about their relationship. Kim says that it isn't a big deal, but Chase disagrees. After all, Jack is his boss, and Chase is also a field agent. This is probably the last thing Jack wants for his daughter. Kim asks how he knows, and Chase tells her that Jack talks about how he was never there for Kim or Teri. Jack doesn't believe that a field agent can have a relationship. Kim disagrees, saying her dad might be happy to find that his daughter found someone she loves. Chloe interrupts asking Chase for a list. Chase asks Kim about the file she just handed him, and she explains how she organized it. As she walks away, Chase watches her. Kim turns around and goes to Jack's office. She asks if he's okay, and he says that he is. He asks what's going on, and Kim says that Chase mentioned that Jack is really stressed. Jack looks over at Chase, concerned that he told Kim that Jack is addicted to heroin. He asks why he'd be stressed out, and Kim mentions Salazar and the terrorist threat. Jack reassures her, saying they've got it under control, but there's a lot of work to do. Kim asks to talk to him. Jack agrees and closes the door. They sit down, and Kim says that after everything they've been through, she finds it hard to keep anything from him. Kim tells him about her relationship with Chase. Jack asks how long they've been seeing each other, and Kim tells him that it's been three months. She asks what he thinks, but Jack doesn't know. He is surprised, and he apologizes for being distracted. Kim understands, with everything that's going on, and says she just wanted to let him know. She stands and kisses him on the cheek before leaving. After she exits his office, she passes by Chase and casually says she told him. Chase asks what Jack said, and Kim says that he said nothing. 02:11:27 Michelle receives a phone call from Sunny Macer. Macer and her team found an unmetabolized virus particle in Goss's body. They think the virus was delivered in crystalline form, probably looking like a white powder. It would look like a bag of cocaine or heroin. Macer suggests that that may have been the idea, someone would think they are transporting a bag of cocaine, when in fact they are carrying the virus. Kyle's friend Tim climbs out of the pool and tells him that he is not going to help. Kyle begs him to help, but Tim refuses on the grounds that it's drug dealing. Kyle insists that he won't have to do anything except drive and then wait in the car. Tim refuses again, and Kyle's phone rings. He picks up. It's Zach Parker on the other end. He tells Kyle to come by at 7:30pm. Kyle is nervous and asks to go over it one more time. 02:13:05...02:13:06...02:13:07... 02:17:30 Jack is in his office, and Michelle pages him on the intercom. She tells him that they have a last-known address for David Goss. Jack asks how recent it is, and Michelle tells him two months. Jack asks her to have LAPD send over a perimeter team, but they aren't to move in until he and Chase arrive. Jack gets Chase and they head out. Tony approaches Michelle says that Peter told him about the address for Goss. He asks her to put transmitters on Jack and Chase so that he can analyze their interactions. Jack and Chase are grabbing weapons out of the locker when Michelle approaches with Goss's file. Kim hands Jack a medical kit from NHS as he passes by, and she tells Chase to be careful. He pauses, and Jack barks at him to get moving. 02:19:08 Jack says they will have to wait until they get to the site to figure out a plan. Chase knows that Kim told Jack about their relationship, and says that it is getting serious. Jack knows. They get in the van and drive off. UNIVERSITY OF SOUTHERN CALIFORNIA. President Palmer asks for an update from CTU. Wayne says that if the virus is released, the outcome will be catastrophic. David says to give CTU carte blanche. Wayne agrees. David then says to cancel the debate, as he feels it's a mistake to do it while the country is at risk. Wayne says that they are not that sure, and that they get threats every day. David specifies the threat today. Wayne then asks what he could do by putting his attention on the crisis. David doesn't want Wayne to base his decisions on the fact that his image might suffer. Wayne says it will, but the best procedure is to go as scheduled and respond later. He then notices Senator Keeler, David's opponent. Media is following him as he approaches David and Wayne. Wayne says to walk away, but David instead goes to Keeler. In a friendly conversation, they greet each other, saving face for the media. Keeler mentions David's friend Jacob Weiss, whom he visited in South Dakota. David smiles, and tells him to prepare hard for the debate. Keeler responds, then they leave. Wayne is talking to an aide when David calls him over. Wayne says that they may have an opportunity, but they must wait until later. 02:22:01 Jack and Chase are driving along. Chase then apologizes for not being good enough for Kim, but he can't help his feelings. Jack says that he put Kim at CTU to keep her safe, not to start a relationship with a field agent. Chase tells him that she's grown. Jack says that the job he has can ruin any relationship. He stresses it's the job although Chase objects. He mentions his wife's death. He will do anything to protect Kim and adds that a normal life with this job is impossible. Chase asks if he can't be with anyone. Jack says yes, and especially not with Kim. Jack then gets a call from Luis Annicon. He asks why he couldn't move Salazar in the prison. Jack doesn't answer. Luis asks why Division is protecting him when he committed a murder just an hour ago. Jack says that he can't go into the details. Luis talks Jack into telling him. Jack says that Salazar might walk out of prison due to his brother, Hector Salazar. Luis is skeptical. Jack will get back to him and ends the call. He tells Chase to get focused on their objective. Luis decides to go talk to Salazar himself. 02:24:37 He walks over to Salazar's cell. Salazar is moved out and held back. Luis asks him what he knows. Salazar doesn't answer. One of the guards hits him in his chest. Luis asks what his brother is going to do. Salazar continues not to answer. Luis tells him that he's not going anywhere. Salazar says that if something happens, Luis will come looking for him after the death of his family. Luis turns around and starts to choke Salazar. 02:26:15...02:26:16...02:26:17... 02:30:40 Tony tells Wayne that there's no new info at the moment. President Palmer excuses himself from the press in the auditorium and asks for an update. Wayne tells him that there isn't anything yet, just speculation and that Hector is planning this. David asks if this could be a bluff after the dead body. Wayne says that infecting a city is different. David asks about the opportunity he spoke about. Wayne says that they don't need to discuss it. David knows that it's something he won't agree with. Wayne objects and says that he doesn't want to divert his attention. David asks what it is. Wayne says that it's Keeler's playbook for the debate. David asks how they would get it. Wayne doesn't say. David says that he's not going to agree to getting it. Wayne says that they won't steal it, but it would fall into their hands. David says that his administration doesn't work that way. Wayne says that he wants four more years for his administration, but relents. David walks away. In the bathroom, Kim asks Michelle about her relationship. She asks if it's a problem working with Tony. Michelle says no, and pushes further. Kim admits her relationship and her dad's unhappiness. Michelle says that it's up to her and Chase. She walks out. Tony tells Michelle that Hector is most likely working out of Northern Mexico. Michelle says that Chloe is working on it. Tony tells her to get their contacts activated. 02:35:10 LAS NIEVES, NORTHERN MEXICO. Hector asks Gael Ortega if Kyle is still in place. Gael tells him yes, and that the presidential debate isn't canceled. Hector comments by saying if Palmer will be as strong when millions of lives are on the line. He ends the call and sees Claudia arguing with her father, Oriol. Claudia tells him not to worry about what is going on there. Oriol keeps objecting. Hector interrupts and asks why she is arguing with her father. Claudia says that it doesn't matter, just that he's not happy with her life. Hector goes over to Oriol and asks if Claudia is too good for him. Oriol disagrees. Hector tells her not to argue with him again, then slaps her. She slaps him back as Oriol objects. She says she will worry about her conduct with her father. Hector stops her from leaving, then they start to kiss. Oriol looks on in disgust. Hector tells her to get dinner started. At CTU, Chloe calls Tony and tells him that Jack just arrived. She tells him that Jack's not going to use transmitters due to an issue of time. Tony agrees, but tells her to get any info to him immediately. He stresses the importance of this sole lead they have. Chloe understands and goes to work. 02:38:03 Jack and Chase are walking towards the building. They meet Hector Fisher there as a guard. Hector says that no one has left since they got there. Chase asks for the layout. Hector says about 30 people spread on all floors. They haven't gone in as per their orders. Jack says that they don't want any backup not to alert the people. Hector asks if they're sure. Jack confirms and tells them to keep an open channel. They go inside. 02:38:48...02:38:49...02:38:50... 02:43:15 Jack and Chase walk through the building, looking in the rooms. The halls are decrepit. A woman is seen injecting something into her foot. As they go along, Ed, a guard, stops them. Jack says that they want information. When Ed makes a move, Chase knocks him onto the wall while Jack continues along the hall. Ed is pinned but yells at Zach Parker to warn him. Chase knocks him out and runs toward Jack. Jack kicks open a door, but Parker appears with a shotgun and shoots at him. A gunfight ensues and Zach's accomplice is taken down. Zach runs out and Jack follows him down the stairs. He continues carefully until Zach shoots at him again. Jack avoids all of his shots and shoots him back. Zach falls down the stairs. He feigns innocence, but Jack lets him know he's a federal agent. Jack tells him to start talking and asks who David Goss is. Zach says that he's a drug dealer. He knows that he's dead. Jack then asks him who his supplier was. When Zach doesn't answer, Chase steps on his wound. Zach relents and mentions a Carlos Corretja out of Tijuana. Jack recognizes the name as one of Salazar's mid-level distributors. Zach says that he's doing business with him, and he wanted him to find someone to bring cocaine past the border, but the amount he paid to get it across isn't worth cocaine. Jack asks where the bag is, and Zach says that Kyle Singer has it. 02:46:48 In his apartment, Kyle sees his mother, Helen Singer dealing with the landlord. He gives her a notice of eviction. Kyle sees this happening and goes into his room, where his girlfriend, Linda is. She sees him getting some money, and he walks out. He goes to his mother and asks her how much. Helen tells him to stay out of the situation. Linda gets up, straps her bra on, and goes to look in the bag. She sees a bag of white powder. She is shocked. Kyle goes to the landlord and gives him the $1800 rent money. He tells him to leave his mother alone and expects a receipt. Helen asks where he got the money. Kyle doesn't give her a straight answer. At CTU, Michelle is working when Tony calls attention. He says that everyone should be finding information on Kyle Singer. They need his location so they can give information to Jack. 02:48:55...02:48:56...02:48:57... 02:53:20 Linda confronts Kyle on the cocaine. Kyle defends himself, saying that it's only a delivery. Linda asks how they're going to bail him out of jail. Kyle admits she's right, but he can't get out. He's going to make the delivery and then the situation is over. Linda says that it's over now, and walks away. She says she doesn't want to be with someone who deals drugs. Kyle tries to follow her out, but she walks out of the door. Helen asks what is going on and asks where he got the money again. Kyle tells her to forget about it. Helen tells him to think of what his dad is going to say. Kyle goes back into his room. 02:55:09 President Palmer walks over to Anne Packard and apologizes for standing her up. He's having her security upgraded because he needs her help. He asks her what she knows about type 3 pneumonic viruses. She says that there are several strains, and all are deadly. He tells her of the threat and asks her to talk to Dr. Macer. Anne tells him to get out of L.A. David says that the debate is soon. Anne objects, saying that the outbreak threat is serious. David says that they are prepared to leave if the situation gets serious. He tells her to talk to Dr. Macer. They hug, but Aaron Pierce interrupts. He says Wayne has something to show him. Anne tells him to go ahead. They kiss before he leaves. Jack tells Chase to take Parker down to CTU. Chase objects, and wants to go get Singer. Jack says no. Chase asks why he's trying to get rid of him. Jack says that he thinks Parker has more info. Chase asks if this is about Kim. Jack says that he is the one to take Kyle down, and that the situation is dangerous. He tells him that if he wants to be with Kim, he can't put him in harm's way. Chase asks if he's kidding. Jack reiterates his orders. He gets in the car and leaves. Chase returns to the site. 02:58:02 President Palmer walks over to Wayne and asks what the problem is. Wayne hands David Keeler's playbook. David doesn't look inside. Wayne warns him about something. David walks away, but turns back when Wayne mentions Anne. David says that Keeler can't play a race or girlfriend card in the debate. Wayne says that it's neither of those, but it could harm the administration. He tells him to take a look. David walks over to it. Split screen: Anne calls Dr. Macer. Kyle stares at what he thinks is a bag of cocaine. Ramon Salazar is led back to his cell. Jack drives along. The casualty estimates are brought up again. Ortega gets another call from Hector. He tells him that Kyle is still in the house and he has the bag. Ramon is just waiting. They end the call. Gael changes the screens in Tech 1 to cover his spying. He walks out into the bullpen. Kim tells him that Chloe needs him in I.T. He goes towards her as he walks by the CTU logo. 02:59:57...02:59:58...02:59:59...03:00:00 Memorable quotes *'David Palmer': (to his brother) I can walk and chew gum at the same time. *'Wayne Palmer': (to his brother) David, I am not...I'm not taking about pulling a Sherry and stealing it! *'Hector Salazar': (about President Palmer) He's got some cojones. I'll give him that. *'Zach Parker': I'm clean. You got nothing on me. *'Jack Bauer': Shut up, stupid. You just fired at a federal agent. You better start talking, or I will let you bleed to death right here on this landing. Dramatis personae Starring *Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer *Elisha Cuthbert as Kim Bauer *Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida *Reiko Aylesworth as Michelle Dessler *James Badge Dale as Chase Edmunds * and Dennis Haysbert as President David Palmer Guest starring *Christina Chang as Dr. Sunny Macer *Wendy Crewson as Dr. Anne Packard *Joaquim de Almeida as Ramon Salazar *Vanessa Ferlito as Claudia Hernandez *Vincent Laresca as Hector Salazar *Riley Smith as Kyle Singer *DB Woodside as Wayne Palmer *Jesse Borrego as Gael Ortega *Geoff Pierson as Senator John Keeler *Carlos Gomez as Luis Annicon *Glenn Morshower as Aaron Pierce *Lucinda Jenney as Helen Singer *Agnes Bruckner as Linda *Zachary Quinto as Adam Kaufman *Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian *Kett Turton as Tim Co-starring * JF Pryor as Zach Parker * David Reivers as Cop Fisher * Josh Cruze as Oriol * Darin Cooper as Don, the Landlord * Lauren Storm as Jenna * Norm Compton as Ed Background information and notes * In the previous episode, the message to the FBI said they had 6 hours to free Salazar. In this episode, Tony Almeida tells Wayne Palmer that they have been given 5 hours, and moments later Chloe O'Brian says 4 hours to Chase. * Kim points to files on Chase's laptop, but the camera pans around to show his screen to be blank. * This marks the first time that the "Counter Terrorist Unit" gets a title on Previously on 24. See also *2:00pm-3:00pm (disambiguation) Day 302 302